Ladys of the Blade
by Angel Layah
Summary: Who are the Ladys of the Blade? What did Sakura do when so found out she was replaced with a new girl? And Sakura finds a new dark evil power that can take over the world and take her life if she lost a battle? CROSS OVER WITH CARDCAPTERS! more inside


I wanted a story that crossed over with Cardcopters and Beyblade so I did made one, There might be some changes with Sakura's Family, She has an

extra brother a one older then Matt.. He's name is Angel age: 27, He's kinda cold hearted but loves he's sister (Sakura) and has a brother (Matt)..

Any hoo it's all about Sakura Teaming up with the blade breakers back when it was called that. When one day she got into an accident, but before that all happen

let me start at the begin, when she meet Tyson in child hood they loved playing beyblade together, and when Kenny came along and wanted to help

Tyson with the battle with Carlos (I think we all know that) . Sakura beyblade with all her heart, loved beyblading as much as Tyson and Kai.

When every thing felt perfect with her friends and the love of beyblading, it seemed like nothing will change.  
READ ON TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT.. And who are the Ladys of the Blade?? What did Sakura do when so found out she was

replaced with a new girl?? And Sakura finds a new dark evil power that can take over the world and take her life if she lost a battle??   
REad on!!! ( i always wanted to say that kind of stuff !! )

Rated: R

Nothing but heart breaking..  
There is going to be vary bad words!!!   
A little bit of sex but it's not like I'm going to say anything sick...!

----Ladys of the blade----

Part one: When Sakura met Kai

--Past--

When the battle with Tyson and Carlos ended every one cherred with joy, they finally get there beyblades back from Carlos when he stole it.

Tyson smiled proud at himself then looked at Carlos,  
"Will? Give them back there beyblades it was the deal..." Tyson said

Carlos grapped the bag fulled with beyblades and turned around to stop and looked up at the hill with shook on he's face.

"Whats up? Huh?" Tyson said to carlos standing behind him.

Then he realized he was looking up at some one it was a young man dressed in baggie blue jeans a black tank top with a long white scarf blowing in the wind.

Nice, soft, navy blue hair, that was perfect with he's face which had blue markings on he's cheek, two on each cheek. He was so strong, with one look

you knew he worked out. The sun was satting behind him which made him look like a God he jumbed off the hill and landed in fornt of Carlos.

"I always knew this day will come.." He said to Carlos coldy

Carlos held the bag fulled with beyblades tight next to he's heart..Then some beyblades fell out and hit the ground.

"You have proven yourself unworthly Carlos." and that he took a step closer forward to Carlos plus broking a beyblade.

"NO! NO DON'T" Carlo louded out at him,

He closed he's eyes and held out he's hand. Then next thing you knew it Carlos was falling out in the air, as he slapped him on the face. He hit the ground

hard making him stay where he was he turned around and started to walked away.

"Hey!! Just who do you think you are coming around here like that, some kind of tough guy?! Tyson brusted out

"The name is Kai, im leader of the blade sharks kid." Kai said looking over he's shoulder.

"Huh? Lets play!" Tyson demaned

"No Tyson don't!!" Kenny said steping in.

"Yeah dont Tyson" Andrew said after Kenny

"Dont be crazy tyson.." a girl said walking from the shadow of the bridge there were under.

"Sakura!!" Kenny said brusting in joy happy to see her Andrew blushed when he saw her.

"Will I don't care Sakura.." Tyson said turning over to see her.

"Yeah yeah..." she said under her breathe

"Hmm." Kai said like he was thinking deeply.

Sakura looked up at Kai she didnt see such a hot guy before, will around town. She blushed a little, Tyson wanted to battle Kai so badly.

"Ahhhhhh!!! You and me now!!!!" he damaned pointing he's finger up at Kai.

"Let it rip then..." Kai said cooly

Tyson had a happy smile on he's face, knowing he was going to battle the leader of the blade sharks was going to be a blast. In that moment

Sakura knew Kai would always be around that nothing will ever be the same again, knowing it's a new adevture with her and tyson,kenny,

and who ever was coming to join in...

"This is going to be a fun ride." she thought. 

-End of the flash back-

Sakura opened her eyes looking up at the slinging from her hospital bed room. Thinking how she got here? Why am I here? What happen to me?

So many thoughts ran throuh her mind. She got up slowly from her bed. It was cold in the room, out side the window was dark with a bright

new moon shining out to the city,with stars that burned the sky.She stepped out of the bed and fit the floor head frist.

"What the?!!!" she said looking at her legs.

She could feel them but didnt seem like she can walk. Sakura was shooked some one walked in and saw that she was not in bed but on the floor.

Sakura stared up at him, it was her older brother Matt..

"Sakura?!!" he shouted then he helped her up on to the bed.

"Are you okay? You can't move around yet your legs are kinda weak." He said touching her head.

"What happen to me Matt?!" Sakura blurted out.

"Car crash." He only said

Sakura remenbered now, the lights coming stright at her the sound of the crash of matel on matel. .It happen so fast, she was talking to Ray next to her

about the battle with Tyson and Tala and how Tyson kicked Tala's ass, then next thing you know it she woke up here.

"What happen to Tyson and the guys??" She said atoumanicly

"They are all okay, it was olny you that was not okay.."

"How long was I sleeping?" She said thinking it was for hours.

"You were in a coma for two and a half years." He answered her question

"What?!" she shouted out then looked she was going to cry, for missing out on her teen years.

"Yeah, but at lest you made it out alive Sakura you almost didnt make it." He said remenbering that night when it all happen, then he realized she

was not dead and started too smile.

"I want to call up the guys." She said thinking how are her boys are doing..

' I know what to say to Tyson, "Hi, dreama queen!!" It's perfect!!! ' Sakura thought.

"I don't think that is really a good idea" Sakura's oldest brother just walked in... Angel

"Angel?!!" she said happy too see him but sad about what he said..

"Wait? What do you mean not a good idea?"

"They replaced you." Matt said

"What?! They can't replace me!! I'm there friend, I'm more then just a team mate.." Sakura replied

"Will your friend Tyson wanted the team too met Hailry and then next thing you knew it she joined." Angel said

"Can she blade like me?!" Sakura asked like she was better then her.

"No, she can't blade at all.."Angel said coldly.

"What?!! Then why is she on the team when they dont need her?" Sakura said wanting too know more.

"I don't know?!" Angel repiled

"She's a friend thats why.." Matt said

"I was there friend now look at me! I'm replaced with a girl who can't blade for her life.." Sakura said getting mad at her brother

more at the girl Hailry.

"I cant belive this it's way to much to take in right now..." She said

"I think you shouldnt talk to your friends intell your ready too see them.." Angel said

"What friends?! They just cant do that to a person namily me.." Sakura said like she was going to cry.

"It's going to be okay...You don't have to see them right now." Matt said trying to comfort her..

"Yeah, give it a week then you can see them." Angel said

"We wont tell them a thing about you waking up from your coma.." Matt said

"Yeah it sounds like fun!!! What if they want to vist?.." Sakura said her face was bright with a smile.

"Ahh, they dont vist any more, they are all to busy with there lives." Angel said coldy

"Angel you don't know how too quit about telling the truth, plus peoples feelings." Matt said getting mad at him for being an asshole

to her sister feelings.

"When was the last time they all vist me?" Sakura asked

"Ah, the last person I know was that guy I think he's name is Kai, about two mouths ago." Matt said thinking back

"Oh two mouths ago?" Sakura said sounding pretty upset

"We'll leave you for a monent we have to get a docter or a nurse too get the realse forms for you to leave.." Angel said

"Can you get me some pop?" Sakura asked nicely

"Sure" Matt said getting up from the chair next to the bed.

Angel and Matt got up and headed to the door and Matt looked at Sakura and smiled then left with Angel.

'Kai why don't you see me any more? Don't you miss me at all? After all you said you loved me frist. The frist time we kissed was

like a dream did our dream ended?'

End of Part one "Ladys of the Blade."

Not bad eh?? I like it, will it was my story and my idea.. I wanted a story about Kai and a Sakura one I think there soooo cute

together..

REVIEW PEACE OUT!


End file.
